


What If?

by Clockworkcookie19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcookie19/pseuds/Clockworkcookie19
Summary: This is kind of an alternative ending of TROS which adds extra scenes and includes things that didn’t happen that I wish did. Major plot points are all the same just added some cute moments.There will be 3 different chapters that follow from the same point but different characters.TROS SPOILERS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows Finn and Poe, of course I added the cute Finn Poe moments we wish we had.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was late, Finn and Poe were sat on the sofas in the Millenium Falcon trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, they’d be back at the resistance base after Rey had ran away after fighting with Ren. Neither of them knew what she was doing, or what happened to make Ren so calm and deep in thought. They didn’t stay for long as soon as she left, Poe had managed to fix the Falcon and get them on course for the base. Poe was dreading telling Leia that Rey had gone MIA, she had so much hope that we’d be able to get the whereabouts of Exogal, she put her faith in him to get them to a place where they can find it.

Finn was worrying about Rey, she just took off after what seemed like healing Ren. He was so confused, and didn’t know what to do now that they were heading back to the resistance. If they couldn’t find the way to Exogal soon the galaxy will be destroyed by Palpatine and the final order. They had failed their mission and he could tell it hurt Poe more than he was willing to let on. Poe has been silent since they set the course for the resistance base. Finn wanted to ask questions but didn’t want to annoy Poe. 

The silence kept growing until Finn couldn’t take it anymore, he had to know that Poe was alright. 

“Poe are you okay?” Finn asked sheepishly not wanting to annoy him. 

“Yeah I’m fine Finn just disappointed, what about you? You have to be worrying about Rey” 

“Yeah I’m sure she’s alright, I’m more focused on you at the moment, you’re being quiet and usually you don’t shut up” that brought a smile to Poe's face,

“yeah, I’m just so disappointed in myself, I’ve never failed a mission before, the general is going to be so disappointed in me” 

“Poe you know that’s not true, we tried our hardest no one expected Ren to know where we were going and what we were trying to find, none of this is your fault” Finn’s determination to make Poe feel better was cute it was one of the things Poe loved about him. 

“Thanks Finn, I really appreciate it” 

“You think I’m going to let my boyfriend mope around for not being good enough, when you know damn well that you’re one of the best fighters and pilots in the resistance and none of this was your fault” Poe just looked at Finn and couldn’t help himself he scooted over to him and kissed him. Finn was taken by surprise he didn’t think mopey Poe could move, but it didn’t take long for him to settle into the kiss and start kissing back. They sat there for what felt like ages kissing each other, Poe was happy that he had someone like Finn to stop himself from beating himself up over the smallest things. Finn couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be like this with someone, frowning up as a stormtrooper you never have time for romantic relationships, but with Poe it just feels so natural. 

“I love you Finn” 

“I love you too Poe, Goodnight”

“Goodnight” they snuggled up together and feel asleep in each other’s arms both with big smiles on their faces.

***

The next morning they landed in the resistance base, and rush out. 

“Poe we have something to tell you” someone said but he was too focused on getting to the general. 

“I need to speak with the general where is she?”

“Poe the general, she’s gone” 

“What?” Poe couldn’t help but let tears fall down his face, he looked to Finn and noticed he was crying too but the most heartbreaking thing about it all was hearing Chewies cries. 

***

It took a while to find Finn after he was told that Leia wanted him to be the next general, he knew he needed help. He was walking near the ships when he spotted Finn running towards him, he sped up until they were opposite one another. 

“Finn I need to ask you something” Poe said

“What is it Poe?”

“Leia left me as the new general, but I know I can’t do it without you, will you help?”

“Of course, thanks general”

“You’re welcome general, let’s go we need to give a progress meeting and try and figure out how we’re gonna win this thing” 

“Everyone listen up, this droid his name is Deo and he has all the information about the Final Order, we’ve just finished downloading it” Poe said 

“They’ve got planet destroying devices on every one of the star destroyers, Kijimi was destroyed earlier today from one of the sith fleet meaning that all their weapons are in action” Finn continued 

“Excuse me master Poe but R2 is getting a transmission from master Skywalker” everyone gasped, Luke Skywalker was dead

“That’s an old ship ID, registered to Luke Skywalker, but how?” Poe explained confusion in his voice 

“It’s Rey” Finn suggested “she’s on her way to Exogal she’s showing us the way” 

“Right here’s what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna take the fight to them” Poe said with determination lacing through his voice

“We can’t let them take anymore of us, it’s time for us to take them” Finn continued 

“Star destroyers takes a while to heat up and need help to get going, there’s a navigation tower which ground team will hit” 

“Wait what ground team?” Snap asked

“I’ve got an idea for that” Finn replied

“How will we defeat them, they’re way more of them than us?” Jess asked concerned 

“We can do this guys we have help we just have to give people hope, they win by making us feel alone Chewie and Lando will be going to the central systems and gather anyone that still believes, it’s time to finish this war” 

“YEAH” they all chanted while making there way to the ships and get ready to go to Exogal. Poe was so nervous he didn’t want this to fail, everyone was counting on him now, they had to win.

***

The ride to Exogal was a rocky one, he couldn’t tell if everyone was still with the fleet. As soon as they dropped out of light speed the Star Destroyers fires at them, Poe could only think of one thing to say through the intercom,

“Welcome to Exogal”

The scene was a mess there were so many Star Destroyers, Poe started second guessing his decision and then Jess said through the intercom, 

“They’ve turned off the navigation tower” Poe couldn’t help but swear under his breath this set back their plan

“We have to find where the signal is coming from now it has to be somewhere” Poe replied agitated

“The command ship, it’s coming from the command ship” Finn replied hectically

“Set the ground team down on the ship it’s the only way to destroy the signal” Finn said 

“X-Wings cover that transport” Poe shouted and began to fly shooting at every Tie Fighter that got in his way, he was determined to make this work even though his confidence in Lando’s and Chewie’s mission to get backup was slowly falling short. 

They were swamped, ground team couldn’t get to the navigation tower, X-Wings were falling Poe couldn’t help but blame himself, there were loads of voices coming through the intercom at once, 

“There’s too many of them, what do we do? Where’s the back up?” 

Poe could only say

“I’m sorry guys, we should never of done this mission, not alone anyway” that’s when Lando came onto the intercom

“We’re not alone” Poe instantly flew above the Star destroyers to see thousands of ships following the Falcon. 

“Keep fighting off the Tie Fighters until grounds team gets the navigation tower off” Poe controlled his ship with more energy after having his spirit picked up, it worked. The Navigation tower had been switched off 

“Guys the navigation tower is down but not for long let’s go”. 

Finn knew he needed to fully destroy the navigation tower, it wouldn’t be long before they rebooted their systems and everyone would be toast. So he stayed on the ship and tried to get the command deck destroyed by turning a deck gun on itself. It was working until the sky was lit up with lightning. 

“My systems crashed, can't do anything” Poe shouted through the intercom the lightning was messing with the signal. It took 5 minutes for the signal to come back on and Poe was had so much joy

“I’m back online, it’s the final push now come on guys”.

They managed to destroy the command deck but were stuck in this ship, he just hoped Poe and the rest of the team were safe. 

“Finn we did it, we did it” Poe shouted excitedly through the intercom, 

“He didn’t come on the transport, he’s still in the command ship” Rose replied 

“I can see them I’m on my way now” Poe replied 

“General you’ll never make it” 

“Oh believe me I’m fast”

“Not as fast as this ship we’ve got them” Lando said as Poe saw the Falcon pick up Finn.

A few minutes later he saw Luke Skywalker’s X-Wing and gave a sigh of relief, Rey had survived. 

“Red 5 is in the air, let’s go”

***

Poe landed and sat in the ship for a while soaking in everything that had happened over the past day, and reflected on what happens now that it’s all over. When he started walking around base he couldn’t help but smile at how happy everyone looked, we had done it, Leia could now rest in peace. As he was walking he saw Zorii and nodded his head to her he was so thankful that she came to help and that she managed to escape Kijimi before the final order got to it. It took a while before he saw Finn, he ran into his arm and hugged him as tight as he could with the one arm that wasn’t in a sling. When they pulled apart they kissed both smiling like idiots only pulling apart when they heard the sound of Rey’s ship landing nearby, when they saw her they ran and hugged her, these were his friends and he wouldn’t change them for the world. The three of them stood there hugging for what felt like forever, they had done it, and they did it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will follow from the Death star scene To the end of TROS in Rey’s perspective  
> :) should be up soon


End file.
